Your Tears Don't Fall
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Axel and Demyx, two boys with similar personalities but pasts of a different nature. But as Demyx tries his hardest to hide his past from the red headed beauty, until his past catches up to him. Axel/Demyx
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Demyx; I live in a little house in a big neighborhood full of stuck up little snots. I wore a jean vest over my dark blue shirt and jeans. I like the rugged look, I love playing my sitar, and I love the beach.

Now I lived near lakes, great…I just started going to a new school, well technically I would be starting today. I resented our move; I lived with my lesbian mother who had no problem with my choice for who I wanted. The problem for me was they were all guys.

Well you have the general gist of me; let's get into the real point of this thing. My time at Boise High would be a memorable one, especially because of that red headed guy, that green eyed god, that fiery tempered fighter. Axel

I heard a knock on my door; I sighed and forced myself up, my head phones were wrapped around my neck, and it was screaming the rock music that was my life. I opened the door to find my mother standing there, "Time for school," she said simply; I sighed and picked up my bag that I had decorated with patches and safety pins. I walked to the front door and opened it, but she grabbed my shoulder and had me look at her, "This isn't punishment Demyx," she said softly.

"Mom, you know I don't like moving, and you know I don't make friends easily, why did you drag me to this place anyways," I asked as I attempted to keep my tone even.

Just then I heard the bus at my stop just outside my house, I turned and left without another word to her. I climbed onto the bus to be greeted with yelling teens and disgusted looks. I pulled my headphones onto my ears and sat down in the only empty seat, drowning out the taunts and torments.

I sighed as I held back the depressed tears; I closed my eyes and returned to my home; the sunny beaches of California. Now I was here, in this clouded over town with not a penny to my name with stuck up kids glaring at me for my look, I had a mullet, get over it!

I felt the seat move slightly, I could barely hear the voice talking to me, but I ignored it until I was flicked hard in the shoulder. I sighed with a small growl at the back of my throat. I stopped my music and took off my headphones and looked into the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

I felt speechless for a moment as I looked at the rest of the face. Two black tears were drawn with eyeliner beneath his eyes and he had large spiky red hair that stuck out and drooped slightly around his head. "Hey there," he said in a buoyant tone, "You're new here aren't you," I couldn't find my voice, so I simply nodded, "I'm Axel," he said as he held out his hand, I looked at it for a moment. He had black nails; I took his hand gently, his touch was warm and heated my skin, and my blood for some reason.

I blushed slightly before a blond kid tapped Axel's shoulder, "Hey Axel!" he said, Axel turned to the blond boy and I felt a vicious snarling in my mind as I (for some reason) became jealous he was even talking to him.

I turned back and leaned against the window as I put my headphones back on and turned my music on again and let it ring through my ears. I took a shaky breath as I remained silent through the rest of the ride.

Axel was wearing a black shirt and torn jeans with a spiked bracelet on his right wrist. I sighed and pulled my knee up to my chest as the bus finished its route, the whole time I felt Axel's eyes on me as I listened to Staind, I had changed my songs to this while we were driving and I began to sing to the music. I thought it had been under my breath, until we stopped and I pulled off my headphones and shoved it in my bag.

"So you like Staind, huh?" he said, I blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't that quiet was I," I asked softly, he chuckled lightly.

"Not exactly, but don't worry, it was a good song, and you actually got a pretty good voice," he said, I looked at him in confusion as we approached the school, I had been listening to Outside, a song I had started listening to after my first break up. The relationship had gone badly and by the time it was over I had been left pretty scarred; mentally, emotionally, and physically.

"It's one of my favorites too," I muttered as I walked in, I found that I didn't really need me locker, so I just went to my class, and Axel walked beside me as he watched me with some strange fascination, I blew the small strands of my hair out of my face as I walked to my first class.

"So kid, tell me, what's your story," he asked.

I shrugged indifferently, "Don't really have one," I murmured.

He scoffed, "Oh please, everyone has a story," he said as he walked beside me, "Me? I was in a gang for a couple years, small street gang, nothing to dangerous, gave me something to do on my off days," he said.

"What you have a job," I asked.

"Hell yeah, it's the only way I can support myself. See, when my parents found out I was in a gang they kicked me out, I took up smoking to deal with my depression when I had no where to go," he said as if it were nothing, "I finally kicked the habit and got my life together, now I enjoy my life, live on my own, and still finish up school," he said with easiness.

"Wow, sounds rough," I commented as I found my class, he followed me in.

"Eh. Not that bad if you think about it," he muttered as he sat in a desk beside me in the back. I pushed my bag under my desk and leaned back as I rubbed my eyes, I was so tired; I hadn't slept the night before. He watched me in silence, "You don't look so hot," he muttered I looked at him, the look on my face must have made him think I misinterpreted his statement, "No, no, no!" he said quickly, "I mean you look unwell," he said a small smile on his lips.

"Oh I know don't worry, I haven't slept for a couple days and am exhausted is all," I explained, he nodded and looked down.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kept you up," he asked, I thought for a moment, the truth was slightly embarrassing, and extremely personal. I quickly slammed that demented door and shook my head.

"Just had a lot on my mind is all," I murmured softly, he nodded as the bell rang loudly; I jumped slightly as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!" he said to us loudly, the class replied sleepily.

"Morning Mr. Huntington," I remained silent and slid down in my seat slightly as he pulled out a class roster sheet.

"Um, Demyx," he said calmly, I didn't reply as I held the blush away. I finally raised my hand. I knew what was coming and this was what I dreaded the most about being in a new school. The initiation into their society, "Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself," I took a deep breath and pushed myself out of my seat. I looked down at my combat boots and took a deep breath again.

"Okay, well I like music," I mumbled.

"What did he say?" someone said, I felt my temper flare instantly and I looked at him.

"I said 'I like music,'" I snapped, he stared at me in surprise, I instantly regretted it and slid back into my seat as I pulled out my sketchbook and began to sketch through my fury.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked to the bus; Axel ran up beside me and grabbed my shoulder, he looked at me with a coy smile, I couldn't help but give him a small, shy smile back. "So how was your first day," he asked, I thought back on the crappy day. People mocking my hairstyle, almost got into a fight, but walked away and have been called a pussy all day. People shoving me around, just because they can; I hated high school.

I shrugged it off, "Been better," I murmured glumly as I kicked a rock.

"Well hey, let me help with that," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "A few friends of mine and I always go down to the lake after school, you in?" he asked, I bit my lip and thought, I had a bunch of homework to do, but I might as well go, I can cram tonight and then catch a few nightmares when I was done.

"Sure, why not," I said looking at him with a gentle smile; he grinned widely as we approached a group of teens. There was the blond kid from earlier, a man with long pink hair who looked somewhat feminine. A guy with blue hair, a guy with white hair who seemed like he would be the leader; a couple of guys who both had black hair, one was in dreadlocks and the other was sleeked back, but both were caught up in ponytails, very long ponytails.

There was another guy who had silver hair that draped over his left eye and another that had; there were two blond guys and two blond girls. The smaller blond girl wore a small white dress, the other blond looked slightly frightening, she wore a t-shirt with a very low cut front and a lightning bolt striking across her shirt. The first blond guy had long hair and looked rather creepy, while the other one had a small goatee and had really short blond hair.

The final guy was rather huge, I looked up at him, his face was slightly demented, and his hair was short and scraggly. I bit my lip slightly as they all looked at me expectantly, "Okay guys, this is Demyx," Axel said easily, "Demyx, this is Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Marluxia, Saix, Zexion, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Larxene," he said gesturing to each individually.

"So," Saix said critically as he stepped forward, I felt my fingers clench into tight fists in my pockets but I didn't reveal any sort of hostile fear through my eyes. "_This_ is Demyx," he said as he gently touched the pendent around my neck, a tear drop. "Figures," he muttered before turning away, I remained silent.

I heard a cruel and familiar chuckle from behind me; I looked behind me, but never found the source. I shuddered fearfully and bit my lip before looking back at the others. "C'mon guys let's go, I'm sick of waiting for you guys," Larxene snarled, they all looked at her and nodded, _what was she their alpha or something?_

I chuckled a little at the thought and followed Axel as Roxas fell in line beside him and immediately captured his attention. I looked to the left and saw Naminé walking beside me, she had a dreamy glaze over her eyes as she walked, she held her hands behind her back as she walked and looked around as if it were her first time. She looked like a dream, her big blue eyes, and carefree walk made me think of…

I shuddered away from those memories quickly.

She looked up at me and smiled lightly, "Hi," she whispered softly, I smiled a little as her voice for some reason calmed me.

"Hi," I whispered in reply, she smiled a little and it was a beautiful grin.

"So tell me Demyx," she said softly as we walked down the stone road, "How do you like school here?" she asked; I shrugged indifferently.

"Eh, I'm not really sure," I murmured as my phone beeped in my pocket, I pulled it out, it was from my mom.

I quickly flipped it open and looked at the message.

Demy? Where are you? School ended at least fifteen minutes ago!

I sighed and quickly replied.

Sorry mom, some last minute plans happened and I forgot to tell you, I'm not sure when I'll be home but I'll keep you informed.

I sighed and stowed my phone away quickly, "So Demyx," I heard Axel say, I looked over at him, he had a gorgeous grin of his own that was plastered on his face with his white teeth glistening through those precious lips of his, "What school did you go to before here," he asked.

"Um, Carlmont High School in California," I replied, slightly stunned by the sudden interest of my whereabouts before I arrived here, he grinned and laughed.

"Well you sure did travel a long way, why did you come all this way? What's so special about _this_ town," he asked. I wanted to tell him the reason, the story of my past, but fear was plunged like an ice cube down my throat and it stopped my voice, those chilling words echoed in my head, almost as if they were on repeat, I heard them every morning, every night, and every nightmare.

"_You're mine now, you utter a word of this to a soul and I swear I'll kill you,"_

I shuddered and took a deep shaky breath, "I'm not sure, I guess my mom was sick of the east or something," I lied as we walked to the trees.

We entered in silence and I looked around at the trees that were staring down at us with a furious wind that began to howl around us. It blew from behind us and it caused the hood of my jacket to flutter, I looked behind us and as I could see was the dust.

"Guys, are you sure this is safe today?" I Naminé ask with a fearful tone, I heard Larxene laugh, it was bone chillingly high.

"If you're scared Naminé why don't you just go home," she said spitefully, Naminé looked down and bit her lip.

"I'm not scared," she whispered as Xion joined us, Xion wrapped her arm caringly around Naminé's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Naminé, we know you're not," Xion said encouragingly as we trudged further into the forest, it started to grow dark around us. But we soon stepped out of the trees and I gasped gently.

The lake was huge and the slowly setting sun was reflecting on its waves, I smiled as the wind blew around us once more, but I was able to ignore it. My element had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the water's edge for god knew how long, the others had started to head home, but I remained on the rock I had claimed when we arrived. I listened to the waves slowly splashing around me. All that was left was me Axel and Roxas, whom, from as far as I could tell, would stay by Axel's side like a lost puppy until the end of time.

I sighed and brushed the stray hair out of my eyes as the breeze caused them to tickle gently against my skin. "So Demyx," I heard Roxas say, I looked over at him, "Why do you like water so much," he asked.

I shrugged lightly, "I don't know it just always calmed me and stuff when I was stressed, so I got pretty attached to the element, now it's hard for people to even drag me away from it," I muttered truthfully.

"Did you live by the ocean in California?" he asked.

"Not really, we lived in the city and pretty far away from the ocean, so I would go to the pool or something in order to be by the water," I murmured.

"Was it not the same," he asked when he heard the slight distaste in my voice.

"Well, at the ocean it was quiet, if someone spoke it didn't echo, whereas pools are filled with chemicals and screaming children, not the best place to go too to relax," I sighed.

"Hm, never really thought of that," Roxas muttered quietly.

"So you're pretty at home here aren't you," Axel said, I smiled and nodded, "Well unfortunately dude, we gotta go," Axel said as he stood up and brushed the sand of his pants.

I sighed and slipped off the rock as Roxas stood up quickly beside Axel and stared up at him with eager eyes that glistened brightly in the silently setting sun. "I guess you're right," I sighed as I joined them as we walked out.

It was silent on the way back; I couldn't even hear the birds chirping. I bit my lip nervously and looked around, "It's pretty damn quiet," I whispered, they looked around in silence.

"Hm, didn't even notice that," Axel muttered, I felt extremely jumpy as we walked, I didn't know why, but something wasn't right.

"Demyx…are you alright?" Roxas asked, I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine," I lied quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah," I whispered as a twig snapped behind us, I looked back and saw a shadow, but when I blinked it was gone.

I shivered even though the wind had stopped, Roxas looked at Axel worriedly, "Dude, if you want you can come over to my place for the night, it'll probably be safer," he said calmly, I shook my head.

"No it's fine," I replied quickly, "I'm just always like this when I'm out in the woods and it's this quiet," I muttered.

"Why," Axel asked.

"Because, it's dangerous in the woods when it's so quiet," I replied.

"Oh I don't believe that crap," Axel said, I looked at him curiously, "As long as you leave the danger alone it won't bother you," Axel said, I smiled a little at his foolish thinking, but for some reason his fearlessness made me admire him even more.

It took us awhile but we finally cleared the woods and were on the public streets again, "See you later guys," Roxas called as Axel and I turned right and Roxas turned left. We waved after him as we walked away.

"So Demyx, tell me something," Axel muttered as we walked, I looked at him, he had his hands deep in his pockets as he stared up at the sky, "Why did you leave your last town," he asked. I bite my lip and sighed.

I could always tell him…a _little_ bit of it, "Well, I had this guy that wouldn't leave me alone and he was stalking me for at least 3 years, when we finally decided we were leaving it started getting worse until we actually left," I muttered. He looked at me and I was staring at the ground.

"Dude, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Axel said.

I chuckled, "I'm not ashamed of it, I just hate thinking about it is all," I sighed as I turned onto my street and he followed, I felt a small grin flash across my lips.

Finally Axel turned into his house, "I'll see you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

"Okay, later," I replied calmly as I finally made it to my house and went inside. Today was a different kinda day, but I wasn't sure…if different was good…


	4. Chapter 4

I glared out my window at the moon that was high in the sky, a storm was brewing out there, and it wasn't one filled with rain and lightening. Those two beautiful elements once mixed created a gorgeous dance in the sky. But this storm held the rage and fear of my past, and my fright from the day's experience held me out of reach of the desperate slumber that was trying so hard to pull me under.

The unconsciousness that usually comforted me with dreams of freedom and love now threatened me with those damn memories that had caused my glorious dreams. I felt a single tear drizzle down my cheek like rain against glass. Watching my glass heart shatter once again as the astonishing face flashed in my mind and I gasped; jumping slightly and wiped my tears away as I heard his cruel laughter echoing in my head.

Was I turning into a schizophrenic towards my nightmares? Hearing that feathery voice when the owner was hundreds of miles away? I shuddered at that thought, he was already with me in my scars, I didn't need to see and hear him when he wasn't there.

I looked around as I tried to find my distraction I so badly craved. I quickly scooped up my iPod and blasted the music loudly into my ears and tried hard to blast away the memories that were beginning to once again destroy my heart. I felt a whimper escape my lips and I threw the song up louder. My ears began to throb in pain but soon the face faded away and I glared darkly at my hands before leaning against my bed and slowly fading into that dark chasm again, silently slipping into the void of my mind that had somehow stolen my heart and killed my control. I was no longer me. I became that terrified kid from before…

_I stared at his gorgeous features as the rain drizzled down them; I was in my calmness as he held me daintily, as if I would break into a thousand pieces if he held me too tightly. But I found myself craving a tighter hold, to be loved within the tight and strong arms of this man. This mystery; he was a creature that God himself wouldn't have been able to create. _

_Tamesis; this gorgeous man had me wrapped tightly around his finger, but I had yet to see what was deep beneath his skin. To see the demon he actually was._

_He looked down at me and within his eyes was that glint, it wasn't love, but at the time that's what I had mistaken it for, it was control, possession. He knew he had me, so why did he do what he did?_

_Was I not good enough for him? The worst part was that everyone else knew before I even did. Before I even began to suspect what was going on. He told me something, I believed it. He ordered me, I obeyed. He thirsted, I quenched. He hungered, I satiated._

_My mother told me that the relationship was unnatural, and I thought she had simply been referring to us being two men. I had reacted with rage and fury to the one person that had wanted to help me._

"_Demyx," whispered is husky voice that was buttered with lies; he waited for me to look up, and when I did he grinned deviously, as the time I thought it was playfulness, "You're mine," he whispered, "I won't let anyone else have you," he promised._

_I had no idea how much he was going to do to stay true to that promise._

I gasped into the morning as I burst from the dark cloud of my memories and returned to the present where sweat was dripping down my face and my chest was heaving painfully. I swallowed hard and yanked my headphones from my ears and ran to the bathroom where I turned on the shower and climbed in. it was natural ritual, after every nightmare I came in to scrub myself, try and rid me from the terrified thoughts that wanted so badly to burn me from the inside out. I was so lost at this point, I felt like no one was going to bother picking up those shattered remains that remained in a bloody heap of glass in my chest. I shuddered as the steamy water scolded my skin and I gasped. My body immediately recoiling from the pain but my mind screamed for it to continue. I needed to throw these thoughts away once more and this seemed to be the one way I could do that, to officially escape the memories that had been granted me so graciously by that dark haired demon.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the house; my hair was down and still dripping from my shower. My bag was slung over my shoulder weakly and I was staring at the ground, my body drained and my mind racing through my memories, quickly trying to store them away so I could try to at least function today without breaking down.

I sighed as I boarded the bus, this time I was able to block out every face as I sat down. My music remained in my bag as every eye remained on me and I stared out the window. My slacker profile just got worse.

The first day I was one person, today, I don't think I even looked like Demyx; because I know I sure didn't feel like him.

I shuddered in silence as the people began to talk around me again, my memories trying so hard to penetrate the shield I had thrown up for months. But I could feel my defenses weakening as my body began to shake. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, trying hard to push them away. It was only my second day here, and I couldn't fall apart already.

"Demyx?" I heard his voice mutter beside me, my eyes snapped open and I looked at him, Axel's eyes held a concern deeper than I had ever seen before. I smiled half-heartedly and sighed as his bright green eyes blazed with unease. "A-Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed and shrugged, "Not the best I've ever been, but I've been worse before," I murmured truthfully. He stared at me; his eyes were spilling over with distress.

"Are you sure," he whispered as Roxas tried to reclaim his attention, but Axel didn't look at him, for some reason I wanted to break down and tell him everything, but I feared driving him away. I wanted him closer to me, in every way possible.

So I held my mouth shut and just nodded as my heart raced pathetically with the need to touch him. "I'm fine," I whispered softly, my voice hoarse as Tamesis' voice sprang to my frontal view and I flinched away, wincing in pain as my head throbbed vigorously.

Axel sighed and reached his hand out before it dropped between us, inches from my own as it lay limply upon the leather seating. My fingers twitched lightly, our skin gently touched and I smiled lightly before looking away and staring out the window at the urban streets.

"Demyx," he whispered, I looked at him, and his face was inches from mine. I felt the urge to flinch back in shock, but my body stiffened (in more ways than one) as his warm breath fell over my face like autumn leaves. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, it smelled like a campfire, rough and smoky but warm and inviting at the same time. I leaned in closer subconsciously to deeply breathe it in. "I'm here if you wanna talk," he whispered before the boss screeched to a halt.

It jerked us and we looked forward, my eyes narrowing as I heard Axel cuss loudly and the bus driver looked in the mirror at us, his eyes narrowed with disapproval. I looked at Axel as he glared back at the bus driver, "What the hell was that?" he asked viciously.

The shouting echoed into my head, I could Axel's voice, it's all I could hear. But then that voice was overrun with Tamesis' and I whimpered lightly. _"He'll never care for you; he just wants way to hurt you,"_ sneered that sadistic voice in my head.

"Like you," I growled aloud, I saw Axel look at me, I saw a small glimmer of fear in his eyes as I glared darkly at my feet. My heart was racing.

"_Ha! It's not like you made it difficult, you'll do the same thing with him you did with me, open yourself up to much, then he'll just tell you those three pathetic words, almost as pathetic as you,"_ he replied.

I flinched and looked away fast from Axel as I closed my eyes tightly; forcing those weak tears back away, I didn't need my weakness to show any further than it already was. I was stronger than he said, I wasn't weak, I was a fighter, I wouldn't give into him anymore…I refused to.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I walked down the hallway, the students stared at me with looks of revulsion; I was forever an outcast.

I shuddered and looked around, those violent eyes I could feel on my person. I flinched a little and that's when I felt the hand on my shoulder, I didn't look to know who it was, the touch was warm and comforting, I soon was pushed into the boy's bathroom. I looked at Axel and his bright eyes were staring intently at me.

"Demyx, I know something is wrong, yesterday you may have been a little closed off because it was a new school, but today you're just completely gone, you look like u hopped out of the shower and came to school. What is going on?" he asked firmly.

I sighed and looked down, "Axel," I whispered, "If I told you, you would be scared, I'm not like the others here," I murmured as darkness took over me again and I looked down at the ground beneath me, "People think I'm just a freak because I act like this, but it's been months since an episode this bad," I whispered.

In my mind I saw Tamesis' fist fly and I flinched back, I fell back against the stone wall behind me and gasped, Axel rushed forward, grabbing my arm, and at his touch my body sparked and I gasped lightly as the dark laughter faded from my thoughts, the dizziness fell away and I looked up into his eyes. Sparkling lightly as he stared at me he pulled me back up.

"Come with me," he muttered before turning away quickly and we left the room. I didn't even notice that we had left the school, not when I heard the rushing cars, not when I felt the breeze. Not even when I felt the trees snagging at my clothes.

I was with him, and for some reason this made me feel safe. I smiled a little; I knew we were going to the lake, the one safe place for me it seemed. The waves that calmed me would always be my comfort.

I smiled as we stepped from the trees, despite the growing uneasiness that had never occurred to me while I was around the water. I smiled as I stepped towards the water and stood by the edge, letting the waves lap at my feet lightly.

"Demyx," Axel muttered from behind me, I turned to look at him, a true smile breaking through me and he smiled back before joining me by the water, "Will you tell me what's going on," he asked.

I sighed and bit my lip, "It's complicated," I murmured.

"I'm pretty sure I won't get lost," he replied smiling, I chuckled lightly and sighed.

"Well, my past just seems to be catching up with me repetitively, and it's driving me insane that I can't do anything about it, I've been having nightmares about it and last night's effected me pretty badly, that's why I look like this today," I said calmly, the words flowed from my lips like a bubbling stream.

"Was there blood in your dream," he asked.

I laughed once as I looked down at the water at my feet as a shadow cast over my eyes, "No," I murmured, he waited silently, "A demon," I whispered as I walked from the water, for the first time the waves didn't calm me.

He followed me as I walked further up the beach and sat down so I could still watch the waves. I needed to know they existed, without the water, I would be nothing. That was probably the only that had saved me from my time with Tamesis.

"Who was the demon," he asked.

I bit my lip, his named burned my tongue as I was tempted to spit it out, the venom on my lips ached to free me from the pain of his name, but I knew, no matter what, I would never be truly free from his poisonous presence. I looked down and sighed, "I'm not sure if I can say it," I whispered. Axel didn't speak as he stared at me with a pitiful stare. He waited for me to collect myself; I had never truly been like this around other people.

I looked up at him, "Demyx, just tell me one thing," he murmured, I waited patiently, "Were you hurt by him," he softly breathed.

I didn't speak I just bit my lip and nodded.

"That's all I was looking for," he whispered, I looked up as his lips gently touched mine. I felt my heart begin to race; it was only a brief second before he pulled away. I stared at him silently as a light blush scurried across his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I decided it was my turn, so I lightly pressed my lips to his. Going no further than he did and pulling away sooner than I wanted to, but I didn't want to push it too far.

I pulled back and looked at him smiling a little as I gently bit my lip, waiting for his reaction, "So tell me about yourself," he muttered, I chuckled a little and he smiled brightly, I felt my heart lighten incredibly.

I then delved deeply into my soul and spilled to him almost everything about me, except Tamesis.

I told him about my mother, I told him about my old friends, my old school, my old pets, my last house, my old neighborhood, my childhood. I told him the pleasant side of me and the unhappy side of me; things that would've totally destroyed me and things that would've totally saved me; everything; except Tamesis.

He was silent as I unloaded it all on him; he smiled as he leaned back on the sand and stared up at the sky, I sat staring at him, it felt right.

It was hours later, I had finally finished up and sighed I heard a twig snap; I looked up instantly and jumped slightly, Axel chuckled lightly, "Relax, it's just the gang," he said as he sat up, "Oh," he said with slight surprise, "With a new kid."


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at the newcomer, my eyes slightly wide with fear as he walked forward. He was grinning as the others laughed no doubt at a joke he had told them. But then his eyes locked on me and I looked away quickly. The coldness still radiated in those eyes, straight to his icy core. His hair was thick and shoulder length, a dark black color. His skin was a gorgeous caramel color and it made me shiver. But his eyes, black and evil, seemed to have only grown colder, I knew he had another devious plot within his hands, but the only question was; what was it?

It was then that I noticed where his arm was. That small blond girl, Naminé; she was smiling as it was curled around her waist possessively. I bit my lip; that was his new scheme.

My eyes locked on Axel, who obviously didn't see my reaction, nor did I plan to enhance it, especially around him. But it seemed that Saix did notice it, for it was him that spoke next, "Hey Axel, this is Tamesis," he said, I cringed at the name.

"Hey," Axel said with a grin, "You a new kid?" he asked, Tamesis nodded, "Seems like we're getting lots of new kids aren't we," Axel chuckled.

Tamesis laughed his creamy delicious laugh that always made me laugh, but now the sound scraped at my nerves, making them bleed with hatred. "Yeah, well I'll make sure no one else becomes any newer than me," he joked playfully, the others laughed at his stupid joke.

My eyes hadn't lifted from Axel's face; I needed something to keep me anchored as I remained silent. "You're awfully quiet Demyx," said Larxene as she walked over, her voice was taunting and I still remained quiet, "Do you two know each other," she asked, I nodded once but went no further into explanation.

"How," Roxas asked as he walked over and sat down beside Axel, his eyes hopeful. But since I remained quiet, Tamesis spoke up, feeding them another taunting lie.

"Well, me and him used to date," Tamesis said softly, "But he then decided that I wasn't good enough for him and stole away someone that I cared dearly, whom committed suicide some months after because of him," he said, his voice had grown darker with a hint of mock tragedy.

"That's awful," Naminé whispered in her gentle voice.

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the water and sat down, staring at the waves that were small and slowly lapping at me, I so terribly wished to just get lost in the waves again, let my soul intertwine with the gentle sounds and become the water. I wanted to drown within it, being at peace with my heart and the world.

But it would never be at peace, because now my demon had returned, "What's wrong Demyx, upset because they finally know your darkest secret," Tamesis taunted.

"Whoa, easy dude," Axel said as he stood up, "Your new here I get that, but quit taunting him, we all have secrets that we keep hidden, that doesn't mean they have to be thrust into the open," Axel said as he walked over to me and sat on the rock next to me, I smiled a little as his knee brushed against my arm.

"Besides," I muttered, "That's not my darkest secret," I whispered before looking up at Axel, he was staring at Tamesis, his eyes were colder than I'd ever seen them.

I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking into the trees. I needed to escape again, for he had once more tainted my pure water. I glared at the ground as I walked, I didn't care where I was going anymore; I just needed away. I turned off the trail and trudged deep into the woods where my life would be silent once again.

I walked for hours, I could hear Axel, deep in the darkness, calling my name, "I'm fine Axel," I whispered to myself before my knees gave out and I fell to the hard ground beneath me. My knees scuffed themselves on a rock and I winced slightly, but lay on the ground as rain began to gently sprinkle around me. But I could still hear Axel calling my name into the dark silence, but it was so much closer than before. Was he really looking for me? Part of me was scared to know the truth, only because I refused to believe anyone cared about me.

I wasn't sure how long I had been lying on the ground, but I heard a twig snap. I looked around and saw Axel, he gasped and ran over to me, dropping his bag in the dirt, "Demyx, are you alright," he asked, I nodded once and sighed.

"I'm fine," I whispered, my voice was hoarse, I felt his finger on my face and I looked up to see a tear on his finger, I hadn't even known I was crying.

"That's a lie," he whispered gently before pulling me into a sitting position. I sighed and looked down, "Tell me something," he sighed gently, I looked up at him.

"What," I whispered.

"What Tamesis said about you dating his friend that committed suicide is it true?" he asked.

I felt sudden rage in my heart and I looked down angrily, "Of course not," I said, my voice slightly biting so I quickly reeled in my temper, "He was the only person I was ever with," I whispered, I didn't realize how much of a hint I had actually dropped on him being the one that hurt him.

"I see," he muttered.

"Why was his arm around Naminé," I asked softly, he looked at me in curiosity.

"I guess they got together today during lunch, that what Roxas said at least," he explained, my fingers curled into a fist of fury as I began to shake. "Demyx," Axel said gently, I looked up at him, my eyes had grown darker with fury, "We need to get you home," he said gently, I nodded and stood up with him.

We walked back in silence, my heart was racing with rage, and I knew my ferocity was showing, but for some reason I couldn't hide it, I was always good at hiding my emotions, but it seemed my hatred finally was gonna break through and show the world just how much this pissed me off.


	8. Chapter 8

We got to the street and I could see the others walking away in opposite directions, except those two…that poor girl, the pain she would no doubt suffer because of him…I looked at Axel as we walked, he had a small smile on his lips as he watched them.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked softly, he looked at me with a small chuckle.

"Just thinking about how much of an odd couple they make," he replied gently, I shook my head and looked at them.

"That's now a couple…a master and his slave," I whispered coldly. Axel looked at me in confusion and shock.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked slightly bitingly. I shook my head and sighed.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered as we turned onto our street.

"Bet me," he said, "'It doesn't matter' my ass," he snapped.

I shook my head, "I meant it would be difficult to explain, but then again…I might not have to…" I whispered as I noticed he had stopped, I looked back at him as he stared at me.

"Come with me," he muttered, beckoning to me with one finger, I walked over immediately, could it be that now I was returning to the dependency I had when I was with Tamesis? I sighed and shook that thought strictly from my mind as I walked next to Axel up to his house.

I looked up at it, a two story house with windows lit brightly. The light was flooding the lawn in front and I bit my lip a little as I followed Axel inside. Once inside he continued to go up the stairs, I followed silently. I felt memories trying hard to encroach on me as I followed down the hallway, the scenario felt so familiar.

We continued into the back where his room apparently was, for the door to his room was painted bright red with flames drawn onto it. His name was written across the door in big letters and I smiled. I then followed him into the room where he threw his bag on his bed and flopped down beside it. He looked at me where I stood in the doorway, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Have a seat Demyx," he instructed softly, I obeyed quickly and sat down beside him, setting my bag on the floor gently. "Tell me about Tamesis," he whispered, I looked at him, my eyes dancing fearfully.

"Not much to say," I muttered nervously, my pulse beginning to quicken, I looked down at my feet and bit my lip.

"Demyx," he whispered I looked up at him and gasped, his face inches from mine and I was so tempted to press my lips to his and feel that gorgeous flow of heat that emitted from his every pore. "You need to realize, I won't judge you based on your past," he whispered, his warm breath hitting my face and I shuddered deeply.

"I-I know," I stammered a little, shaken slightly by our sudden proximity, my heart was racing hungrily as my skin craved his touch.

"Then tell me, please," he whispered softly before lightly pressing his lips to mine. I gasped softly beneath his lips, it felt like a fire was breaking out over my entire body and I shuddered, it wasn't comfortable, it was _fantastic_. I grinned beneath his lips and kissed him back, secretly craving more I wanted so badly for this to shoot into something deeper than this, want so badly for something to actually happen, a relationship to blossom and grow. I _needed_ him.

My fingers slowly crept up and wrapped around his neck, my body shivering hungrily as he lightly placed his fingers upon my hips, fluttering along them like butterflies.

I felt a small whimper break through my lips as he pulled back, I blushed deeply as my hands slowly fell from his neck. "Naminé isn't safe with him," I whispered softly. Axel inhaled sharply.

"How do you know this?" he asked, I sighed and pulled off my shirt, Axel stared a me in surprise before he saw the hidden scars.

He gasped, "Trust me," I muttered, "I know."

"We have to tell her then," he said standing up.

"It'll do no good," I replied as I pulled my shirt back on, "Tamesis will make sure we get no where near her, he's going to try and alienate her from us all, he doesn't want her to have friends, and I can tell by just how quiet she is, that she would do anything he asked of her, she's gonna fall in love with him far to easily, and we won't be able to do a damn thing about it, it won't be until _she's_ ready to leave him that she'll do it," I explained.

He sat weakly back onto the bed, he stared lifelessly at the floor, "So there's nothing we can do," he whispered, I sighed and nodded before sitting down next to him.

"Pretty much," I replied, "Let me tell you something about Tamesis that probably might shock you," I said, he looked at me, his eyes looked extremely destroyed, this was gonna kill him, but he needed to know as much about this as possible, "He's a demon, he loves to watch people suffer, that's how he was with me, he will destroy her from the inside out and make her think and feel that he's all she has left, he's going to make _sure_ that she won't be around us, you need to help me keep that from happening, because if it doesn't Naminé will in the end kill herself."

He gasped, "How do you know this?" he asked, I sighed and yanked off the wristbands from my arms and showed him the scars.

"Because I tried to," I replied softly, "Naminé is far weaker, both emotionally and mentally, than I am, if I did this simply because he was jerking me around, imagine what she'll do to herself, Axel, she's in danger because of him, and I might be the only one who can talk some sense into her," I explained.

"How? Do it please!" he said, his voice growing louder with the hysteria.

"I can't do it right away, I have to befriend her first, gain her trust before I can do anything, right now, we just have to show her that he's not her whole world, just a very large part of it."

"How?" he asked softly.

"Don't let her feel depressed, don't let him take her away constantly, occasionally is fine but if he keeps her all to himself she'll start to forget about her friends."

"Okay, and Demyx, one thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't let me down."

"I promise I would never let you down."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I can't hurt what I like."

A smile broke across his face before he kissed me one more time, "Then be my water baby."

"Gladly."


	9. Chapter 9

Months later we were walking through the school yard, winter break had passed, and we were on our way into spring, which meant my favorite weather, rainstorms. I was happier now than I'd ever been, with Axel by my side. But Roxas didn't seem too pleased about it though, he always grew angrier when he saw us together, so he had taken up to hanging out Xion more and more; either to anger Axel, or because he wished to forget what had been an obvious crush on Axel.

I sighed as I walked into my class and stared down at my desk, Axel looked at me with a gentle smile on his lips, "What's up mermaid," he asked, I blushed a little and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking is all," I replied gently looking over at him, our eyes meeting and I grinned.

For some odd reason he had taken to calling me mermaid, and for some reason…I loved it…

I chuckled beneath my breath a little and leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes.

I looked at the door just as Naminé walked in, and she had the lost look on her face. I felt instant pity, which was a look that I had become rather accustomed to wearing. She looked at me and her eyes were screaming for help as she sat down, I looked over at Axel who was still staring at me, "Now, it's time to help her," I whispered, he looked over at Naminé and an angry growl escaped his lips.

"What do we do," he asked, I sighed and bit my lip.

"Leave that to me, just get the group together today, we'll meet at the lake as usual," I explained, he nodded and pulled his phone out from his pocket and quickly texted all of the gang. Naminé had stopped joining us at the lake because of Tamesis. Didn't surprise me though, he was used to controlling people, and that's all he did.

I felt my hands begin to shake as I knew what I was going to end up doing, I had to tell the gang what Tamesis was doing, then I had to stand up to my own demon. I had to take him down, but not on my own, I knew I couldn't do that.

After school Axel and I were walking to the lake, the gang had gone ahead of us; we were both silent, lost in deep thought.

"Demyx," snapped the cruel voice, I spun around and came eye to eye with the demon himself. "Can I talk to you for a moment," he said.

I looked at Axel who had stopped with me; his green eyes were blazing with a dangerous warning to that demon. "We're busy," Axel snapped instantly, I remained silent.

"Well, that's too bad, because I believe I was talking with him Spike," Tamesis spat in reply.

"It doesn't matter who you were talking to, Axel's right we're busy, so leave us be," I cut in quickly before Axel could say anything. We then turned and quickly took off, I was shaking as adrenaline pumped through my veins and I felt my pulse in my throat, beating hard.

"Relax," I heard Axel mutter as we walked quickly into the forest, he looked at me and smirked, I chuckled, and we began to run through the trees. The wind felt great against my face as my feet hit the ground each time, I felt the leaves whipping at my face as I laughed aloud. I heard Axel's chuckle echo mine as we narrowed in on the lake.

Once there we found the gang already there, we slowed to a walk and I sighed a little. I felt my stomach squirming uncomfortably. "Hey Axel, what's the big emergency?" Xion said immediately, Axel looked at me and I bit my lip.

"Actually, I'm the one that told him to call the meeting," I said softly, they all looked at me as I sat down on one of the rocks, "There's a problem, going on with Naminé, but she's been hiding it for months now, but she's in danger."

"What?" Xion said as she stood up, "What's going on with her?"

"Calm down, Xion, I'll explain it to you," I replied.

"If my sister's in trouble you better explain fast," she snapped.

I stared at her for a moment silently, she was breathing heavily with her gloved hands on her hips.

"Naminé's your sister?" I asked, she nodded.

"Half-sister, our father cheated on my mother with her mother, we were born only a few days apart," she explained.

"Ah," I muttered before taking a deep breath, "Well, here's the problem, Tamesis, he's been abusing her," I said bluntly.

She gasped softly, "H-How do you know?" she asked, "If she's been keeping it a secret…how do you know he's doing anything to her."

I laughed humorlessly, "I don't need her to tell me, for me to know," I said bitterly, "Tamesis has always been an abuser, he's been feeding you guys lies in order to hide what he'd done to me, I was only _one_ of his many victims. But if we don't get Naminé away from him soon, he will kill her," I explained softly.

"What? No! He can't!" Xion screeched.

"Well, I have a plan to prevent that," I explained softly.

"Hold on!" I heard Roxas say, I spun around and looked at him, my eyes blazing angrily, "How do we know you're even speaking the truth, how do you know he'll try to kill her?" he asked as he stood up and walked over, I laughed humorlessly once more.

"You want proof?" I asked before pulling my choker from my throat, exposing a long faint scar straight across it, "There's your proof," I snapped, "Tamesis attempted to kill _me_, that's how I know what he's gonna do to her, he has already made her think that she needs him to survive, but we need to get her away from him, or she'll be dead."


	10. Chapter 10

I arrived at Axel's house that night, I joined him on the couch, and we sat down to watch a movie. Only a few minutes in did he become more interesting than the movie. Our lips met and his fingers lightly pressed up into my hair, lightly knotting in it as my arms wrapped around his neck and he pushed me down onto the couch. I shuddered lightly beneath him as his fingers left my hair and played at the hem of my shirt. Tugging at it playfully and I smiled, our lips parted briefly as he pulled my shirt off.

I licked my lips and he pressed against me again and I grinned as the cloth of his shirt brushed against my bare chest. His lips left mine as he began to kiss down my neck. I shuddered as I felt my body stiffen; I licked my lips hungrily and lightly bit his ear. He chuckled before pulling his shirt from his body and pressing close to me again.

"So tell me mermaid," he whispered into my ear heavily, I bit my lip roughly as I waited; his fingers curled around two of my belt loops before thrusting against my jeans. A moan immediately escaped my lips and he chuckled, "Do you like steam?" he whispered.

I bit my lip and smiled a little, nodding once. I knew what he meant. I was water, he was fire, mix those together, we were steam.

"Good," he rasped.

Within seconds our bodies were bare and against each other. I grinned as he turned me onto my stomach. His warm fingers grasped my cock and I moaned as he pulled me close to him, "Despite your past, you're mine," he whispered gently to me. I felt my breath catch just before he entered me.

I gasped softly, before his body began to move against me, I clutched at the pillows on the couch and I shuddered, moaning loudly as the pleasure came over me in waves.

I felt a small tear streak down my face but I wiped it away, these times were different, those reactions were old, but these actions were new. He was almost gentle as he thrust into me, panting heavily as I felt my body heating up with a lustful need.

I licked my lips as he grabbed my hair; he held it tight as he thrust repetitively into my body. I felt my body shaking hungrily as a moan escaped my lips, I heard him chuckle darkly before licking the back of my neck, "Good little mermaid," he whispered lustfully into my ear.

I felt my heart skip a beat as it frantically attempted to keep in rhythm with him. Failing miserably, it just erratically pulsed in my chest.

He pushed my face down into the pillows as he moaned loudly, finishing with a final lustful thrust.

He pulled out gently before turning me onto my back, I gasped softly as his lips wrapped around my cock shamelessly. I moaned and I arched my back gently as my fingers ran through his hair gently, hungrily.

He looked up at me beneath those long, luscious, red lashes of his, he smiled mysteriously and sucked hard on my cock, I felt his tongue wrapping hungrily around the head and I whimpered a little, my nails digging into the couch as I felt my body reaching that chasm of pleasure.

I gasped and arched my back I broke, my body felt like it had snapped in half as I gave in and came between his lips. I moaned loudly, my back arching hard as I heard him chuckle softly. "You're such a good water baby," he whispered smiling before his lips met mine once more.

I smiled as well, our eyes met and I could see the seriousness within them, "I love you," he whispered, I felt my heart stop briefly, I inhaled sharply as a silent moment passed.

"I love you to," I whispered in reply, his lips met my frozen lips once more, and I allowed him to take me once more.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Axel and I walked onto the school property together, the gang was waiting and I could feel my heart racing, Axel grasped my hand and kissed it gently, "You can do it," he whispered, I nodded and stepped forward where I saw Tamesis yelling at Naminé, her eyes were on the ground beneath her as a single tear slipped from her cheek and raced to meet the ground.

"That dress is too damn short!" he screamed at her as she shook visibly. Larxene moved forward with Xion in her shadow, but she quickly overcame her as Tamesis raised his hand to slap her.

"Tamesis!" I barked, he looked up at me, his hand frozen in the air as Larxene bitch slapped him. He seemed shocked as she pulled Naminé away from him, Xion glared at him, she wore a low cut black and white tank top and a pair of skinny jeans with white boots laced up to her knees.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll personally put you in the hospital," she threatened him darkly before turning and walking over to Naminé who was arguing with them, saying she deserved to get yelled at because she knew the outfit was going to bother him but wore it anyways.

I walked forward, Tamesis stared at me as Axel and the rest of the gang formed into a half circle behind me, I felt stronger than I ever had before. "Tamesis, we're all aware of what the hell you've been doing to Naminé, and we're stopping it now," I said bluntly.

He walked towards me, I heard Axel move a little behind me, uncomfortable by the fact that Tamesis was now inches from my face as he glowered down at me, "You listen to me you pathetic little fairy," he spat, his voice wreaked of spicy tacos and booze from the night before. "I'm not gonna deal with you interfering with these things anymore."

His hand struck me hard, my hand clenched into tight fists as I heard Axel growl furiously behind me, I smiled a little, "Well guess what, I don't care if you want me interfering or not, because I am, and I'm done watching people hurt because of you," I spat back. "Plus, calling me a fairy does nothing to me, remember, you dated this little _fairy_."

"No, I used, this little fairy," he smiled, his eyes glittering malevolently. "Dating is when you actually give a damn, I just wanted you there because I needed a good fuck, you got clingy, I decided to use it to my advantage," he grinned.

"You were still with me, and the entire gang is aware of you did to me, they're aware that I didn't cause anyone to kill themselves, and they're aware that you've been abusing Naminé, I'm done letting her take a beating from you because she feels that she deserves it, she's a human being, and she's not your god damn punching bag!" I yelled at him, my fist colliding hard with the side of his face.

I felt my body building stronger as I watched him, he looked at me viciously, "No stop it Demyx! I deserved it!" Naminé shrieked as Larxene held her back easily.

Naminé briefly caught me off guard, because I felt the fingers grasp around my throat once more before he began to beat his fist against my face repetitively.

But then it stopped, I looked up through burning eyes and saw Tamesis on the ground, Axel had him pinned with his knees and was beating the shit out of him. "Axel, no," I said walking over to him, I touched his shoulder gently, he looked up at me, his eyes were glittering protectively as I felt blood drip down my face from the cut in my forehead, "Let me finish first, please," I whispered. He nodded once before slamming his fist against Tamesis' face once more before pushing himself up and stepping back behind me.

Tamesis stood up and wiped the blood from his face and glared at Axel venomously, "Tamesis," I said softly, he looked at me as I stared down at the ground, my fists shaking at my sides, "I'm done with this, you're not hurting anymore people at this school, ever again, and I plan to make sure of that," I whispered before looking up again, I could see the rage in his eyes again as I heard Naminé crying hysterically behind us.

"Please just stop!" she sobbed.

"Naminé, you need to realize, that what he's been doing to you, you _don't_ deserve," I said loudly, "He's done the same thing to me before, he only wants you there because he feels empowered when you pretty much bow down and do as he says, he only wants you there so he has something the control, I'm sorry Naminé, he doesn't love you," I said bluntly.

"You're lying!" she shrieked, "He said you hurt him more than anyone else and that I shouldn't trust you!"

"Then where did I get my scars Naminé, what the hell happened to me to make me this weak?" I asked.

"He said your father abuses you," she replied.

I felt the laughter bubble from my lips as Tamesis glared form me to Naminé and back again.

"Naminé, my mother is a lesbian," I laughed, "I don't technically have a father," I said looking back at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed Tamesis had enough, "Naminé, just shut up!" he shouted, his voice echoed in the crowded court yard. The students had gathered around to watch this play out, "If you think you talking is helping, well guess again, it's not! Just _try_ and do something useful and shut the fuck up you pathetic, whiny, little whore!"

"Oh that's it!" I heard Xion say I looked back at her as she walked forward, I saw Larxene move a little, but then she stood, rooted to the spot, still clutching Naminé's white dress to keep her in place.

Xion walked past me and punched Tamesis square in the nose, and I heard the sickening crunch of it break, I watched as she walked back towards me, but Tamesis had other things in mind. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked her back towards him, she let out a small shriek of pain.

"Let her go!" Larxene and Naminé yelled at the same time, one was tearful, the other was enraged.

I looked back at Larxene as she started forward, pushing Naminé behind her as she did.

"If you come near us, I'll make sure to hurt her," Tamesis snapped, but Larxene didn't stop, she went right up to his face and slammed her fist into his face, I felt slightly paralyzed as I watched, Xion was released and she quickly ran from him, I walked over quickly and pulled Larxene away, where she continued to beat his face in.

"Larxene, let me handle this," I said sharply, she looked at me as my eyes flashed bitterly.

"Fine, but if you don't knock his ass out, I will," she snapped.

"Fair enough," I replied, she walked back toward Xion as Naminé attempted to run to Tamesis' side, but I grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer to me, "Naminé, please trust me on this," I plead pathetically, I stared into her tearful eyes.

"You don't get it, I _need_ him," she whispered through her tears.

I felt my grip tighten as I closed my eyes, attempting to calm myself, "Naminé, no you don't, you don't need someone to make you whole, he tells you this so you'll rely and depend on his, I don't wanna see you die," I whispered hoarsely, I heard her gasp and my eyes snapped open, "He _will_ try to kill you, he's tried to kill me, please don't make me clean up your corpse," I whispered softly.

"He told me he loved me though," she whispered as I saw her legs beginning to shake.

"He told me that as well, I'm sorry Naminé, but he lied," I whispered gently.

Her knees collapsed beneath her and I caught her quickly as she broke into a waterfall of tears, Larxene walked over and took her from me, she and Xion slowly consoled this now broken shell.

I looked at Tamesis, my held high despite the aching in my face and the blood that was dripping to the ground beneath me. "It's over Tamesis, you don't win," I said turning away and walking over to Axel.

"I've won against one person," he said, I looked back at him as his fist collided with the side of my face.

I felt him grab my shirt hoist me off the ground, but then I fell back down, I looked up to see Axel standing in front of me, Tamesis was a few feet away as the rest of the gang moved towards him.

Axel knelt down and helped me sit up, I rubbed the side of my face and sighed, "My turn," I heard Larxene say as she let out a shrill laugh, I looked over at her as her eyes twinkled viciously.

I looked up at Axel and he kissed my forehead gently, "Are you alright," he asked, I nodded once before hearing the voice of the principle as Larxene began to pound Tamesis' face in and Naminé sobbed uncontrollably into Xion's arms.

I looked down and bit my lip, "Let het punishment begin," I whispered.

The school police began to run in towards us, stopping the battle between Larxene and Tamesis.

I hugged Axel tightly around the middle and he smiled as he draped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating, I smiled and he looked down at me. "Please don't let your tears fall," he whispered to me gently, I smiled and gently kissed his heart through his chest and he smiled.

"This will be the last day, that they ever fall for him," I whispered as a gentle tear slid down my face, he smiled.

"No, _your tears don't fall_ for him, they fall, because they're free."

"We're free."

"Looks like, we're somebodies," he whispered chuckling softly.


End file.
